


Nyotaimori

by Baekyeol_a_cake



Series: Yujae Fics <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Humor, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Jaehyun's boss is kinda a dick, M/M, Nyotaimori AU (?), Ten and Doyoung are mentioned, We need more Yujae fic, Why Did I Write This?, or at least I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekyeol_a_cake/pseuds/Baekyeol_a_cake
Summary: This was going to be a sexy smut fanfic, with Jaehyun eating sushi off Yuta and all, but it turned into a bad crack fic.(Nyotaimori - The practice of serving sashimi or sushi on the (usually naked) body of a woman...but in this case Yuta.)





	Nyotaimori

**Author's Note:**

> I regret my life choices.

     Over the past several months, Jaehyun and Yuta, were getting a monthly subscription for some magazine they’ve never heard of, until now, nor bought a subscription for. Yuta thought one of their neighbors probably mistyped their apartment number while ordering the glitzy gossip magazine online, which Jaehyun had no interest or time to read. Yuta on the other hand thought he should get his neighbor’s money worth, so he flipped through the glossy pages each time they received a new issue. Usually the articles the magazine contained were over exaggerated stories on the hottest K-drama actor or K-pop artist/band. Despite the articles being rather distasteful, Yuta found them to be entertaining due to their absurd reasoning as well as their skeptical sources for such “News”. This month had been no different, Jaehyun picked up the mail and with the envelopes (containing letters from family members, bill, etc.) was the magazine. Thus Yuta decided to look over it before he went off to work, as usually there was an article on a recent dating rumor and an interview on a K-pop band member, however Yuta found something interesting. Hiding near the back of the magazine was an article on Nyotaimori or “Body Sushi.” Upon the discover Yuta couldn’t help but think it might be a good way to reward his hard working boyfriend...since the practice involved two of Jaehyun's favorite things: food and a naked Yuta. Thus, the Japanese man decided to throw caution into the wind and take Friday off, his boss Chittaphon would understand the importance, in order to prepare the surprise.

     So here Yuta was waxing and thoroughly cleaning his body to be a canvas for sushi rolls as well as preparing some homemade sushi rolls and roping a very displeased Doyoung into decorating his naked body with sushi, his exact words after the event where ‘I am never helping you with your so called small favors again.’ It was all going according to plan, Yuta was sprawled out,stomach up, on their kitchen table with sushi scandalously placed along the soft curves and sensitive patches of skin on his body. All Yuta had to do was wait for his boyfriend to arrive at their apartment. The only problem was Yuta didn't account for the possibility of Jaehyun being late, but here he was forty minutes later still covered in sushi, back aching from laying against the wooden surface of the table and cold from being bare ass naked in his dining room. He could do it tho, he could wait a bit longer...

 

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

 

     Jaehyun arrived at his and Yuta's apartment door an hour and a half later than usual, since his boss just had to speak with him on a Friday afterwork. Fortunately he wasn't fired. Looking back at the hour long conversation it may have been better to be fired than baring through him talk about his wedding plans. So Jaehyun was a bit pissed off his boss not only held him after work to talk about his private life but was talking to him about a wedding he would most likely not be invited to and asking him questions on wedding decor, because quote on quote ‘you’re gay Jaehyun, you must know which flowers would compliment the venue better.’ No, no Jaehyun didn't know what flower arrangement looked better, they all looked very similar in his opinion and he knew jack shit about wedding planning or the vintage style wedding his boss and his fiancé were going for.

     Luckily he was home now, fully ready to spend his weekend cuddling with his beloved boyfriend and catching up on some much needed sleep. Unlocking the apartment door, Jaehyun softly pushed the structure open, Jaehyun did his best to quietly remove his shoes and coat before softly padding, just to insure he didn't walk Yuta up if he was sleeping, towards the kitchen. The chill of the cool wood beneath his feet allowed him to relax a bit, the feeling was something he only connected to the relief of finally being home. After scavenging for a bag of potato chips to eat, Yuta would probably nag him later for not eating a 'real' meal, but after that conversation with his boss he deserved to eat his sorrows in the greasy goodness known as potato chips. Jaehyun began to turn and head back towards the living room. Until he saw Yuta fully unclothed and sleeping in a fetal position on their dining table...the situation only got stranger when Jaehyun saw that there was sushi smushed on the table and scattered on the hardwood floor. To say the least Jaehyun was confused ~~and slightly turned~~ but questions could be held off till tomorrow, since goosebumps were prominently scattered across Yuta's pale skin and the stiff surface supporting his lithe body would causing aching tomorrow morning. So Jaehyun set his bag of chips down in favor of scooping Yuta up into his arms in order to bring him to their room.

     Halfway to their room, just past the beat up plum colored couch, Jaehyun heard a rough whisper of his name. Letting his eyes drift downwards to the origin of the sound, laid the Japanese man bundled in his embrace; brown orbs drooping with sleep, coffee stained hair ruffled in soft waves and skin lustrous under the moonlight that crept through the windows. Or to put it bluntly, Jaehyun, would say Yuta was beautiful. Parting his lips, Jaehyun couldn’t help but let out the endearing term, “Hey baby.” Yuta’s gaze settled on Jaehyun’s face, taking his soft features in, before he began to look around in confusion. “Why am I not on the table?” the question was slurred with confusion, fatigue and a hint of panic. Being the good boyfriend, Jaehyun liked to think he was, he admittedly tried to calm the older down, “Shhh….It's okay I am bringing you to our bedroom and then I will go clean up the mess there.” Though Yuta was appreciative of the younger’s offer, he couldn’t help the upset whine that passed his lips, “...it was suppose to be a surprise, but I guess I fell asleep and messed it up.” In his state of utter confusion, Jaehyun let out a half formed question, “Messed up?” The older sighed, “I wanted you to eat sushi off of my naked body, like the Nyotaimori thing.” Jaehyun couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged on the corners of his lip’s and the words he released, hoping to soothe the older, “As hot as that sounds and as much as I appreciate the thought, you need to get some sleep.” However his words were met with huff, “But I wanted…,” which Jaehyun felt necessary to interrupt, “You don't need to.” In spite of Jaehyun’s words, Yuta still felt the need to let Jaehyun know he wanted to do this for him and he would, “I want to.”

     Jaehyun should have known Yuta would be stubborn, he had this determination to finish whatever he started. Hence, Jaehyun decided to negotiate with him instead, “How about this, tomorrow morning when we’re both rested, you let me eat pancakes off your naked body?” Yuta’s eyebrows scrunched, seeming to ponder on his suggestion. For a mere second Jaehyun thought he would turn down the idea, but his response rejected Jaehyun’s previous thought, “Okay, but you better not use syrup.” Jaehyun smirked, deciding to tease the older a bit,“But what else could I use as lube for our breakfast themed sex.” In an instance, Yuta’s eyes went from the droopy cute look of a tried puppy to the sharp gaze of a predatory bird. “Jaehyun you better be joking, cause I swear you will be single before I let you put syrup in my ass,” Yuta claimed, eyes still burning holes at the side of younger man’s face. And maybe it was stupid of Jaehyun to further provoke Yuta, but he did, “We will see tomorrow morning.” Jaehyun did end up,somewhat, regretting his previous decision once the Japanese man slightly elbowed him in the rib. Nevertheless he decided to laugh the pain in his ribs off ~~and just maybe at the childish protest of his boyfriend.~~

“Just take me to our room already,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story, my next Yujae fic will be smut to make up for this disaster.


End file.
